


Dalia Nera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic Collection, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash fic sulla MJ/Spiderman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - I want your bite; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjxw0zhTeBI  
Prompt: - Peter/MJ, Peter era entrato nel team dell'atletica solo per poter correre almeno una volta con lei.  
4\. SPORT INDIVIDUALE: A e/o B praticano lo stesso sport, continuano ad incontrarsi in competizioni/allenamenti/altro  
Limitazioni:  
• b. Bonus spogliatoio: A continua a perdere le cose, B continua a dimenticare a casa l’asciugamano e nessuno dei due vuole aprire il cesto dei lost & found

Club di atletica

MJ si legò i capelli e sospirò, frugando nella sua borsa, socchiuse gli occhi. La sua pelle scura era madida di sudore, sentiva le gocce pizzicarle all’attaccatura dei capelli e sotto il seno.

< Ho di nuovo dimenticato l’asciugamano, ma non aprirò il cesto delle cose perdute. Sarebbe una sconfitta per la sottoscritta mettersi così in imbarazzo > rifletté.

“C-ciao… Ciao…”. Riconobbe la voce di Peter e sorrise. Si rialzò e si voltò verso di lui.

“Parker, ce l’hai fatta. Credevo che la cavallina ti avesse stroncato” mormorò.

< Il tuo modo di nascondere che sei il più bravo di noi e non più l’imbranato di un tempo ha qualcosa di così dolce. Sembri un bambino o uno di quegli stuntman dei film comici. Sai che fare tutte quelle buffonate durante un esercizio è così pericoloso che ci vuole più bravura che nell’eseguirlo bene? > rifletté.

“Beh, ecco… Senti, hai visto per caso i miei occhiali? Li ho cercati ovunque” ammise Peter, grattandosi sotto la guancia.

“Hai cercato nella cesta lost & found?” domandò lei.

Parker sospirò pesantemente.

“La guardia mi odia per un quiproquò. Se gli andassi a parlare finirebbe malissimo” ammise.

< Sono entrato nel team dell'atletica solo per poter correre almeno una volta con lei. Non immaginavo ci dividessero per sessi.

Ad essere sinceri tutto ci divide! Non mi noterà mai > pensò Parker.

“Sai, ci continuiamo ad incontrare negli spogliatoi. Rimaniamo sempre gli ultimi. Ci hai fatto caso?” domandò MJ.

“Vero. Penso sia dovuto al fatto che gli altri corrono sempre via perché hanno altro da fare” sussurrò Peter.

< La verità è che rimaniamo indietro a cercare tu quello che hai perso, io quello che ho dimenticato. Però ne sono contenta. Di solito scappi sempre via.

Ci credo, hai una palese identità segreta! > rifletté MJ.


	2. Sparizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
Prompt:  
Peter/MJ, Infinity war: pochi istanti prima di scomparire, MJ stava pensando a Peter.

Sparizione

MJ si portò la penna alle labbra, fuori dalla porta si sentivano urla ed oggetti che cadevano a terra.

“Muori, cretina! Muori! Sei una puttana, come tua figlia!”. Nonostante la porta chiusa, la voce di suo padre risuonava nella sua camera attraverso le pareti sottili.

Sua madre piangeva e gridava.

“Smettila! Smettila!”. Le implorazioni della donna erano continue.

“Io mi spezzo le ossa, mi ammazzo di fatica… e voi siete inutile!”. Proseguì lui.

MJ aveva gli occhi spenti, i capelli le ricadevano sul viso.

< Non sento niente. Alle volte mi chiedo se io sia viva. In questi momenti sono così svuotata.

Però… poi c’è lui >. Lasciò cadere la penna oltre il bordo del letto. Aveva raffigurato Peter Parker, intorno a lui aveva scritto diverse volte: “Spiderman?” e aveva fatto anche un bozzetto dell’Uomo-ragno.

“Vorrei che tu e quella stupida spariste!” sbraitò l’uomo.

MJ allungò la mano verso il sorriso disegnato di Peter, la sua mano divenne polvere.

La ragazza e la donna scomparvero in cenere nera, quest’ultima sotto le urla terrorizzate del marito.


	3. Insieme sui tetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento di serenità dopo la faccenda Mysterio per Peter e MJ.  
Questa è la MJ dei nuovi Spider-man, quella di Homecoming.  
Scritto per WW per i prompt delle fan-art.  
Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1085902071500773/

Insieme sui tetti

“Te l’avevo detto che quella signora è grandiosa” disse Peter. Utilizzò la mano libera per scacciare un gruppo di piccioni che si erano posati sul bordo del tetto insieme a lui. “Mi regala sempre dei burrito quando m’incontra. La prima volta l’ha fatto perché l’ho aiutata, adesso per premiarmi che mi occupo sempre di qualcuno nel quartiere.

Sono così felice di essere tornato il vecchio Spider-man di quartiere. Non sono fatto per il mondo, figuriamoci per l’intero universo”. Parlava a raffica con la bocca sporca.

MJ gli rispose, addentando a sua volta un burrito: “Da qui si gode una vista fantastica”.

[101].


	4. Impacciate dichiarazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt fuori gara.  
Prompt di G. H.: Peter/MJ; "Davvero assurdo, tonto. Assurdo quanto il fatto che anch'io potrei esserlo, di te."  
Scritta sentendo: 「Nightcore」→ Innocence - (Nathan Wagner); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oc21g2MP2mo.

Impacciate dichiarazioni

Peter saltellò sul posto, con le mani infilate nelle tasche, il volto arrossato e lo sguardo basso, liquido.

“Seeeenti…” biascicò con la bocca secca. “Mi hanno detto che di solito quelli che viaggiano insieme in aereo poi si fidanzano”.

MJ si massaggiò il collo, rispondendogli: “Anche quelli che si dicono le identità segrete, spidey”.

Parker le sorrise, guardandola giocherellare con la collana che le aveva regalato.

"Sarebbe così assurdo se ti dicessi che sono forse innamorato di te?" le chiese.

Michelle lo raggiunse con un pugno al braccio, facendogli sfuggire un gemito, e gli rispose:

"Davvero assurdo, tonto. Assurdo quanto il fatto che anch'io potrei esserlo, di te".

Peter le sorrise, ancora massaggiandosi la parte lesa.

“Grande!” gridò eccitato.


End file.
